Mass Effect - Under Jolly Roger
by ArcadiaPirat
Summary: Die Normandy SR1 ist Geschichte und Shepard gefallen, doch die Allianz hat noch andere Helden. Anderson erninnert sich an einen dieser Helden und handelt. Spielt in den zwei Jahren in denen Shepard von Cerberus wieder ins Leben zurück geholt wird.
1. Prolog

_**Mass Effect – Under Jolly Roger**_

**Prolog**

Der Lärm des Shuttles das wieder abhob hinter ihm war ohrenbetäubend, doch David Anderson störte es nicht, er hatte ein eindeutiges Ziel und folgte deswegen langsam einem staubigen Weg zwischen zwei sehr hohen mit Stacheldraht gesäumten verstärkten Stahlzäunen.

Hinter dem Zaun links von ihm lag eine unter der Sonne kochende Wüstenebene, während rechts ein gut bewachter, und sehr belebter Hof lag, voller Männer in Orangen Overalls.

Noch gut 10 Meter trennte Anderson von einem dreistöckigen Gebäude und einer geschlossenen Schleuse, doch diese war gerade dabei sich zu öffnen.

„Willkommen im Kranston-Militärgefängnis Captain Anderson", wurde der Captain von einem Untersetzten älteren Major der Allianz begrüßt.

„Danke Major, hat ihr Vorgesetzter meine Anfrage erhalten?"

„Ja Captain, es wurde alles vorbereitet", erwiderte der Mann, doch er klang alles andere als begeistert.

Anderson nickte nur und sagte nichts zu dem Eindruck den er gewann, er folgte dem Major stumm durch die Gänge der Strafanstalt bis in einen Raum der bis auf einen am Boden festgeschraubten Tisch und zwei Stühle leer war.

„Wir sorgen dafür das er hergebracht wird Captain."

„Danke Major. Dieses Gespräch will ich absolut alleine führen, vergessen sie das nicht. Also keine Wachen und keine Kameras."

„Ja Sir, jedoch soll ich sie auch im Namen des Direktors noch einmal ermahnen dieses Gespräch so zu führen. Der Gefangene ist zwar bisher nie negativ aufgefallen, jedoch bedeutet das nicht das er harmlos ist."

„Das ist mir sehr wohl bewusst Major, trotzdem habe ich nicht vor meine Meinung zu ändern", sagte Anderson und schritt durch den Raum ehe er sich vor das einzige Vergitterte Fenster stellte und dabei seine Arme vor der Brust verschränkte und seinen blick nach draußen lenkte.

Lange musste David Anderson nicht warten, vier Wachen die wie laufende Schränke wirkten kamen in den Raum, in ihrer Mitte ein großgewachsener Mann in Hand- und Fußschellen.

Er hatte schwarze lange Haare, die hinten zusammengebunden waren und bis knapp über seine Schulter reichten, dazu kam ein ziemlich dichter Bart.

Die Wachen führten ihren Gefangenen zu einem der beiden Stühle und setzten ihn darauf ehe sie seine Handfesseln an einem metallenen Ring am Unteren Rand des Tisches befestigten.

Erst als die Tür des Raumes sich schloss drehte Anderson sich langsam um.

„Du siehst gut aus Soldat, auch wenn dein Haarschnitt absolut gegen die Regeln verstößt."

„Anderson, und ich fragte mich schon wer ausgerechnet mich Besuchen kommt. Der letzte war ein schmieriger Reporter der den Helden von Metroplex treffen wollte, für ein Buch oder so, hab ihn wieder weggeschickt."

„Bescheiden wie immer Soldat."

Der gefesselte schnaubte und versuchte sich etwas bequemer hinzusetzen, was aber wegen den Handschellen nicht so wirklich klappen wollte.

„Also , was verschafft mir die Ehre ihres Besuches?"

„Inzwischen ist es schon länger Captain, und ich bin hier um dich hier raus zu Holen und dir eine Aufgabe zu geben."

Im ersten Moment gab es keine Reaktion, dann begann der Gefangene jedoch laut zu lachen.

„Mich hier raus holen? Aber sicher, wollen sie mir dafür ne neue Identität verpassen oder was?Oder ist es eine Selbstmordmission, wie gefährlich ist das ich was ich für sie tun soll?"

Anderson trat an den Tisch und setzte sich auf den freien Stuhl.

„In einigen Tagen werde ich als erster Ratsherr der Menschen vereidigt und damit auf der Citadel in einem Büro sitzen."

„Sie und ein Bürojob, wem haben sie denn auf die Füße getreten das sie das ertragen müssen ?"

„Shepard hat mich vorgeschlagen. Ich nehme doch an das sie von ihr gehört haben, oder?"

„Klar doch, der erste Menschliche Spectre, Retterin der Citadel und dessen Rat. Wir liegen hier zwar etwas ab vom Schuss, doch so was bekommen sogar wir zu hören. Zum Moralischen Aufbau, und Appell an unser Ehr- und Pflichtgefühl gegenüber der Allianz und den Menschen"

Langsam beugte Anderson sich vor und stützte sich mit den Ellenbogen auf dem Tisch ab.

„Was aber bis jetzt noch keiner weiß, ist das die Normandy SR-1, Angegriffen und Zerstört wurde. Ein Großteil der Crew ist Tot, ebenso Shepard."

„Batarianer? Piraten? Sklavenhändler?"

„Wissen wir nicht wirklich. Der Rat denkt es waren die Geth, doch Joker, Flight Leutnant Monroe, der Pilot der Normandy sagte das es ein Schiff unbekannter Bauart und Konfiguration war."

„War Shepard wirklich so gut wie man sagte?"

Auf Andersons Gesicht zeichnete sich ein lächeln ab.

„Das war sie, genau so gut wie ein anderer Soldat der mal unter meinem Kommando stand."

Die Handschellen klapperten und der Tisch zitterte leicht als der Gefangene versuchte sich anders hinzusetzen.

„Okay Anderson, was genau wollen sie von mir?"

„Ganz einfach, Shepard ist weg, aber da draußen sind eine Menge gefahren denen ich keine Lämmer vorsetzen will, sondern einen Wolf."

Nun war es an dem Gefangenen sich vorzubeugen bis er mit seinem Oberkörper am Tisch lehnte.

„Ich bin geschmeichelt, aber zum einen ist da noch meine Anklage wegen dreifacher Befehlsverweigerung und Angriff auf zwei Vorgesetzte Arschlöcher. Zum anderen müsste ich wenn ich hier raus komme erst mal kräftig Trainieren und wieder in Form kommen, 9 Jahre gehen an einem nicht Spurlos vorbei, denn merkwürdigerweise lassen die Wachen und der Direktor Gefangene wie mich nicht Trainieren, nicht mal Joggen darf ich."

„Es hat sich einiges geändert Soldat. Admiral Kobashy ist tot, Walters hat es nie über den Rang des Captains geschafft und wurde vor zwei Jahren wieder zum Commander degradiert. Es gibt keinen mehr der wegen Metroplex druck ausüben wird, denn nur Kobashy war wirklich dafür verantwortlich das du hier gelandet bist."

Anderson stand auf und trat zur Tür, der Gefangene saß nun mit gesenkten Kopf da während der Captain gegen die geschlossene Tür schlug, danach öffnete er seine Uniformjacke und holte aus einer Innentasche ein Schreiben hervor.

„Sind sie fertig Captain, können wir den Gefangenen zurück in seine Einzelzelle bringen?", fragte der Major der Anderson hergeführt hatte.

„Nicht ganz Major, ich habe hier etwas für ihren Direktor", erklärte Anderson und reichte dem Major das Schreiben, der las es und wurde mit jedem gelesenen Wort bleicher.

„Aber Captain, das geht nicht!"

„Doch es geht Major, oder haben sie die Unterschriften nicht gesehen?", fragte der Captain.

„Doch, natürlich Sir", stammelte der Major und blickte an Anderson vorbei zu dem Gefangenen.

„Nun Major, dann informieren sie ihren Direktor das er nun einen Insassen weniger hat", meinte Anderson ehe er sich noch einmal zum Tisch umdrehte.

„Ich schicke dir ein Shuttle und kümmere mich um alles weitere. Wir sehen uns auf der Citadel Soldat."

„Geht klar ."


	2. Kapitel 01

_**Mass Effect-Under Jolly Roger**_

**Kapitel 01.**

Das Rauschen der Dusche war das einzige was zu hören war, das Wasser floss in Strömen über den muskulösen und mit Narben und Tätowierungen versehenen Körper.

Etwas mehr als zweieinhalb Monate waren seit seiner Freilassung vergangen.

Zeit die er genutzt hatte, in der er seine Schwäche weg trainiert hatte und durch harte Arbeit wieder zu alter Form zurückgefunden hatte.

Mit jedem Tag den er trainierte fühlte er sich besser, und stärker, nur noch seine Haare und sein Bart waren noch von seinem Gefängnisaufenthalt übrig.

Aber das würde sich nun ändern, mit einer Schere und einem Handspiegel begann er den Bart nach und nach zu stutzen bis nur noch ein Flaum übrig war.

Danach legte er die Schere weg und griff zu einem Altmodischen Rasiermesser und entfernte auch die letzten Reste des Bartes.

Für seine Haare benutzte er dann aber eine Moderne Haarschneidemaschine und hatte nach einiger Zeit dann wieder einen Schnitt der eher einem Marine würdig war, auch wenn es nicht absolut kurz war.

„Mister Parker?", erklang ein Ruf und er fuhr herum zur Tür.

„Ja?", antwortete er und drehte dabei das Wasser ab.

„Mein Name ist Erika Moralez, ich wurde ihnen von Ratsherr Anderson als Assistentin zugeteilt Sir."

Er musste leicht schmunzeln als er die Stimme der Frau durch die Tür hörte und war sicher das sie noch sehr jung war, sie klang dazu noch sehr nervös.

Seine rechte ging zu einem Handtuch das außerhalb der Reichweite des Duschstrahls hing, schnell trocknete er sich grob ab und schlang sich das Handtuch dann um die Hüfte bevor er das Bad verließ.

Das er damit seine neue Assistentin total verschreckte gefiel ihm besonders.

Erika Moralez war nicht größer als 1,65 mit kurzen schwarzen Haaren, leicht dunkler Haut und braune Augen die im Moment wirkten wie bei einem Reh das ins Scheinwerferlicht blickte.

Für etwa eine Sekunde starrte die junge Frau ihn an bevor sie herum fuhr und einige unverständliche Worte stammelte.

„Nun ruhig Moralez. Warum sind sie jetzt hier bei mir? Doch wohl nicht nur um sich vorzustellen, oder?"

„Ich wollte ihnen sagen das wir eine Passage auf einem Schiff haben das zur Citadel fliegt, jedoch müssen wir dafür in einer Stunde ein Shuttle besteigen das bereits am Landeplatz auf uns wartet Sir."

„Nun Miss Moralez, dann sollte ich mich wohl jetzt anziehen und meine wenigen Habseligkeiten packen. Etwas das sie auch tun sollten, oder wollen sie mir zur Hand gehen?"

Es war erstaunlich wie schnell sich die Gesichtsfarbe eines Menschen doch ändern konnte.

„Iiiiikkkkk", gab die junge Frau von sich bevor sie schnellen Schrittes das Zimmer verließ, und dabei fast die Schallmauer durchbrach.

Als die Zimmertür zufiel konnte Parker nicht anders und fing laut an zu lachen.

„Das Leben ist Schön", sagte er danach nur und zog sich an.

Schwarze Hose im Style der Allianz, Militärstiefel, ein schwarzes Shirt und eine alte Lederjacke aus seinem eingelagerten Privatfundus.

Alles was er jemals besessen hatte, wurde von der Allianz nach seiner Verurteilung Luftdicht verpackt und eingelagert, jedes Kleidungsstück, jedes Foto, einfach alles.

Selbst sein altes Motorrad das seit Jahren in der Familie weitergereicht wurde.

Jedoch hatte er das nicht aus dem Lager geholt, warum auch.

Die einzigen Sachen die er sich geholt hatte waren Kleidungsstücke und zwei Fotos, mehr brauchte er derzeit nicht.

Seinen gepackten alten und abgegriffen wirkenden Seesack nehmend, sah er sich noch einmal im Zimmer um bevor er zum Schreibtisch ging und seine beiden Fotos nahm, er steckte sie in die Innentasche seiner Lederjacke und machte sich auf den Weg zum Shuttle.

Kurz vor dem Landeplatz wartete mit einem Rollkoffer und einem Rucksack Erika Moralez auf ihn.

**+#+#+**

„Ratsherr, bitte wir müssen uns unterhalten. Es ist äußerst wichtig!"

Anderson verdrehte die Augen als er die Stimme von Donnel Udina hinter sich hörte, er ahnte das er wieder einmal Kopfschmerzen bekommen würde.

„Was kann ich für sie tun Udina, ich bin beschäftigt also fassen sie sich kurz."

„Das tut mir Leid Ratsherr, doch mir ist gerade zugetragen worden das sie vor knapp einigen Wochen das Militärgefängnis Kranston in Arizona besucht haben."

Die linke Augenbraue von Anderson wanderte langsam nach oben.

„Das geht sie nichts an Udina, das war eine Angelegenheit die nur das Allianz Oberkommando, Admiral Hackett und mich etwas angeht. Also halten sie sich da raus!"

„Bitte Ratsherr. Wenn jemand das heraus findet kann das ihrem, und auch dem Ruf der Menschheit sehr schaden. Bitte sagt mir wen ihr dort Aufgesucht habt damit ich Gegenmaßnahmen ergreifen kann, ich bitte Sie Ratsherr Anderson, ich will doch uns alle nur vor Schaden bewahren", sagte Udina mit deutlichem Nachdruck in der Stimme.

Am Liebsten wollte Anderson laut auf brüllen und Udina dann mit einem Tritt aus seinem Büro jagen.

Jedoch konnte er etwas anderes machen, was vielleicht genau so befriedigend sein könnte.

„Nun mein Bester Donnel, sie können die entsprechende Person bald selbst hier treffen. Er müsste demnächst eintreffen", sagte Anderson mit einem leichten Grinsen und sah wie der Botschafter bleich wurde ehe er sich Umdrehte und aus dem Büro eilte.

Anderson nahm an das Udina nun losging um Passagierlisten zu checken und Namen zu vergleichen.

Etwas ähnliches tat der ehemalige Captain auch, nur das er Personen suchte die jetzt irgendwo in den bekannten Sektoren lebten.

Denn er kannte Parker, er würde nur mit Leuten Kämpfen die er kannte, und einige die dafür infrage kamen waren nach Metroplex und Parkers Verurteilung verschwunden.

Seine erste Suche galt einem Piloten, der erster Impuls war es Joker für diese Aktion zu rekrutieren, doch er wusste nicht ob dieser sich mit Parker und dessen Team verstehen würde.

Er wollte gerade eine weitere Suchanfrage starten als sein Privates Kommterminal sich meldete.

„Anderson", meldete sich kurz darauf die Stimme von Admiral Steven Hackett und der Ratsherr wechselte auf eine Abhörsichere Leitung.

„Admiral, wie stehen die Dinge zur Zeit?"

„Gut Anderson, ich habe das Schiff nun seit Sechs Wochen in der Werft. Wir sind mitten in der Umrüstung und Modifizierung."

„Das sind wirklich gute Nachrichten Admiral. Ich habe heute Morgen auch die Bestätigung bekommen das Parker auf dem Weg zur Citadel ist, derzeit versuche ich ein Team für ihn zusammen zu stellen."

„Ich verstehe Ratsherr, ich schicke ihnen Daten über die Crew. Ich habe diese Leute selbst ausgewählt, sie sind gut, mit unter gehören sie zu den Besten."

Anderson fuhr sich leicht Nachdenklich über sein Kinn.

„Das hört sich gut an, es erleichtert mir auch ein wenig meine Suche Admiral. Haben sie auch einen Piloten?"

„Habe ich, sogar jemanden der Parker kennt."

„Wirklich?", fragte Anderson überrascht.

„Ja, jemand aus der Zeit vor Metroplex, und vor ihnen Ratsherr. Akte Blackhorse wenn es sie interessiert."

„Danke Admiral, ich werde es mir ansehen."

Die Verbindung wurde beendet und Anderson sah sich sofort die Akten an.

**+#+#+**

Tief atmete Parker durch und fühlte sich einfach nur gut, er war mit seiner Assistentin gerade auf der Citadel gelandet.

„Ist ne halbe Ewigkeit her seit ich hier war, trotzdem fühlt es sich gut an wieder auf einer Raumstation zu sein", murmelte er und lächelte dabei.

Er bemerkte Moralez fragenden Blick.

„Ich bin auf Raumstationen und Kreuzern aufgewachsen Moralez, auf Planeten zu Leben ist für mich so unnatürlich wie für Kroganer Kuschelsex."

Wieder wurde die junge Frau rot und blickte sogar noch beschämt zu Boden als einige Meter entfernt zwei sich laut Unterhaltene Kroganer entlang gingen.

Wieder lachte Parker, es machte ihm wirklich Spass seine Assistentin so in Verlegenheit zu bringen, vor allem nach der ganzen Zeit im Gefängnis wo spässe eher Mangelware waren.

Das Duo hatte gerade den Dockbereich verlassen, und Parker hielt sofort auf ein Hologramm zu.

„Wir sollten Ratsherr Anderson aufsuchen Sir nachdem wir unser Übergangsquartier bezogen haben", schlug Erika vor.

„Sie gehen in unser Quartier, ich habe noch etwas anderes zu erledigen bevor ich zu Anderson gehe", erklärte er und trat vor das Hologramm.

„Willkommen auf der Citadel, ich bin Alvina, die Virtuelle Intelligenz der Station und ihre Interaktive Reiseführerin", kam es Monoton von der VI.

„Befindet sich die Konsortin Sha'ira auf der Station?", fragte Parker und Erika die hinter ihm stand sah ihn nur sehr verwundert an.

Die VI teilte Parker mit wo er die Konsortin finden könnte.

„Moralez, sie sollten jetzt in unser Quartier gehen, ich kontaktiere sie wenn ich mich auf den Weg zu Anderson mache damit wir uns dort treffen können."

„Soll ich sie nicht besser begleiten Sir?"

„Nein, das ist etwas persönliches", sagte Parker und drückte der jungen Frau noch seinen Seesack in die Hand bevor er zum nächsten Transit Punkt ging und dort ein Skycar bestieg.

Während unter ihm die Citadel vorbei raste gingen Parkers Gedanken auf Wanderschaft in die Vergangenheit, zu einem jungen Soldaten, einer Asari, und dem Gedanken das ihr Leben in einigen Stunden enden würde.

Doch es kam am Ende anders, und das nur weil dieser junge Soldat zu stur war das bevorstehende Ende einfach so hinzunehmen.

Er war so in Gedanken das er gar nicht merkte das dass Skycar am Ziel angekommen war, erst als die Tür des Skycars Aufschwung war er wieder im hier und jetzt.

Langsam sah er sich um, er war auf dem Präsidium in der nähe der Botschaften wenn er sich recht erinnerte.

Parker schlenderte in Ruhe über die Wege auf sein Ziel zu, den Räumen der Konsortin.

Davor auf einer Bank konnte er einen Salarianer und ein Asari reden hören, sie lobten die Konsortin über allen maßen und ließen ihn lächeln.

Als er die Stufen hinab zum Eingang stieg wurde er dort von eine freundlich lächelnden Asari begrüßt, und er konnte sehen das dass lächeln ehrlich war.

„Ich grüße sie. Mein Name ist Velyn, willkommen im Haus der Konsortin."

„Ich grüße sie ebenfalls. Ich würde gerne mit der Konsortin sprechen", trug Parker sein anliegen vor.

„Das tut mir leid. Doch der Terminkalender der Konsortin ist sehr voll, ich kann ihnen erst einen Freien Termin in Sieben Monaten anbieten."

Parker legte seinen Kopf leicht schief und lächelte schwach.

„Stehen sie mit der Konsortin in Kontakt? Falls ja nennen sie ihr bitte den Namen Parker, dann wird sich alles aufklären", erklärte er.

Die Asari wollte gerade etwas sagen als sie stoppte und mit ihrer rechten an ihr Ohr fasste.

„Ich verstehe, ja, sofort! Natürlich Konsortin. Die Konsortin erwartet sie, bitte gehen sie durch", sagte Velya bevor sie begann alle anderen Gäste heraus zu schicken, auch die Akolytinnen.

Zwar bekam Parker das mit, doch er störte sich nicht daran und begann den Raum zu durchqueren und dann sich am Ende nach rechts einer Treppe zuzuwenden, dort kam ihm ein sehr schlecht gelaunter älterer Herr entgegen.

Er schaute den schwarzhaarigen geradezu giftig an ehe er mit einem, „Hmpf", an ihm vorbei ging.

Nur Momente später betrat er den Raum der Konsortin.

„Sind es wirklich fast 10 Jahre, es kommt mir sehr viel länger vor."

Diese Stimme hatte er Nachts oft in seinen Träumen gehört, Tagsüber konnte er sich dann aber kaum an den Klang erinnern.

„Deine Stimme klingt noch immer wie ein feine Symphonie Sha'ira."

Mit langsamen elegante wirkenden Schritten kam die Asari auf ihn zu bis sie ganz nah bei ihm stand und legte ihre Stirn gegen seine, dabei schloss sie die Augen und Parker tat es ihr gleich.

„Ich habe mich immer gefragt wie es dir ergangen ist, ob es dir gut geht oder schlecht. Nun bin ich froh das die Zeit die vergangen ist nicht zu große Spuren an dir hinterlassen hat", sagte Sha'ira leise bevor sie ihm noch näher kam und ihr ihre Arme um seine Tailie schloss und er spürte wie sie ihr Gesicht sanft in seine Halsbeuge drückte.

„Und du bist noch immer so bezaubernd, und berauschend das es mir den Atem verschlägt", antwortete der schwarzhaarige und konnte spüren wie sie begann zu schmunzeln.

Dann löste Sha'ira sich langsam von ihm und nahm ihn bei der Hand, sie zog ihn mit sich zu einem Sofa.

„Sechs Tag, und vom ersten Tag an haben wir Gespräche geführt wenn du von den Kämpfen kamst."

„Ja, ich erinnere mich wie du das erste mal auf mich zukamst."

„Du saßt abseits teilweise im Dunkeln damit keiner deine Tränen sah, weil du Kameraden und unschuldige verloren hast die du beschützen wolltest. Nur Momente vorher warst du noch der Anführer gewesen der alles am Laufen hielt."

„So kam ich mir aber nicht vor Sha'ira. Ich hatte da zum ersten mal jemanden verloren, das einzige was ich da noch wollte war nie wieder jemanden zu verlieren."

„Doch nach diesen Sechs Tagen hast du verstanden das es nun einmal sein kann, das man nicht alle retten kann. Was zählte, war das du es trotzdem versucht hast. Am ende hast du ein kleines Wunder vollbracht, du warst zu Stur um das unvermeidliche zu aktzeptieren."

In Parkers Gesicht entstand ein lächeln.

„Diese Sturheit hat mir aber auch 9 Jahre Gefängnis eingebrachte."

„Hast du es bereut?"

„Niemals Sha'ira, ich habe es, und werde es nie bereuen", sagte er mit ernster Stimme.

„Wirst du mich nun öfters aufsuchen?"

„Das weiß ich nicht. Mein alter Commander, Anderson, hat mich raus geholt um etwas zu tun. Leider weiß ich noch nicht was genau, aber wenn ich wieder hier herkomme werde ich dich nur zu gerne aufsuchen, wenn ich einen Termin bekomme", sagte er und schmunzelte am ende.

„Du wirst nie einen Termin bei mir brauchen, du nicht Shane Parker."

„Ich danke dir, doch nun würde ich dich gerne noch etwas fragen Sha'ira."

**+#+#+**

Anderson blickte die junge Frau an die ihm gegenüber saß, und der scheinbar die ganze Situation sehr peinlich war.

„Wo ist er Miss Moralez?"

„Ich kann es ihnen nicht sagen Ratsherr. Er teilte mir nur mit auf dem Weg zu sein, nur deswegen bin ich jetzt hier Sir", erklärte sie.

Fast gleichzeitig öffnete sich die Tür des Büros.

„Verdammt Parker wo warst du so lange?", fragte Anderson sofort als er Parker erkannte, der völlig locker ins Büro kam und sich dann neben Erika vor den Schreibtisch setzte, beiden entging nicht sein seliges lächeln.

„Ich hatte was persönliches zu erledigen Anderson, aber jetzt bin ich hier. Also, lassen sie mal hören was sie sich für mich ausgedacht haben."

Der Ratsherr der Menschen stöhnte leise auf und rieb sich kurz über die Augen.

„Du willst mir wohl die Nerven rauben noch bevor es losgeht Soldat. Aber gut, kommen wir zur Sache Parker, hast du schon mal vom Korsar-Programm gehört?"

„Sicher, Spezialagenten der Allianz die mehr oder weniger als Piraten unterwegs sind. Obwohl das wohl sehr vereinfacht klingt bei mir."

„Kann man so sagen, das Programm existiert inzwischen nicht mehr da es als gescheitert galt, doch wir werden Mittel aus dem beziehen was vorher das Korsar-Programm mal war. Die Allianz wird dir Admiral Hackett sich aktualisierende Listen mit Zielen zukommen lassen, einiges wird die Allianz von möglicher Beute haben wollen, alles andere könnt ihr behalten. Ihr könnt sie Verkaufen und zu Credits machen, es wird keinen geben der fragen stellt, trotzdem vertraue ich darauf das du keinen Mist baust Soldat. Außerdem bekommst du Ziele über mehrere Ecken von mir die du dann ausschalten sollst."

„Einen Moment LC, ich soll also Korsar spielen. Das hört sich für mich an als wäre es ein Freifahrtschein zurück in den Knast."

„Nein Parker, nein. Du bekommst die Ziele genannt, aber was danach wann oder wie geschieht liegt allein bei dir. Darüber hinaus hat sich die Tech-Abteilung einige Tricks einfallen lassen damit dir und deinen Leuten keiner auf die Spur kommt."

Parker beugte sich vor und stütze sich dann mit den Ellenbogen auf den Schreibtisch.

„Meine Leute? Haben ich denn schon ein Team?"

„Zum Teil. Du hast ein Schiff und eine Crew, Handverlesene Leute. Miss Moralez wird deine Assistentin, bzw. Yeoman. Du hast einen Trupp Marines für größere Operationen, wie Enterung und Absicherung von Zielen. Jedoch dein Primäres Kampfteam musst du noch rekrutieren, bis du das getan hast wird das Schiff auch soweit bereit sein das ihr es begutachten könnt,", sagte Anderson und reichte ein Pad an Parker der sich die Namen ansah und seinen alten Vorgesetzten dann mit großen Augen ansah.

„Sie haben sich ja mächtig für mich ins Zeug gelegt Anderson. Aber wenn ich mir die Aufenthaltsorte so ansehe wird das ne schöne Rundreise für mich."

„In Bucht E11 liegt ein kleiner Frachter, den kannst du dafür benutzen. Er ist so klein das du ihn ohne Probleme selbst Pilotieren kannst. Außerdem habe ich dir ein Spesenkonto einrichten lassen damit du jetzt und später Waffen und Ausrüstung kaufen kannst."

Anderson übertrug die Daten des Spesenkontos von seinem Universalwerkzeug zu dem von Parker.

„Moralez, schaffen sie unsere Sachen auf den Frachter. Ich gehe erst einmal Shoppen", kam es von dem schwarzhaarigen der sich das Spesenkonto ansah und dann anfing zu grinsen.

„Gib nicht gleich alles aus Soldat", mahnte der Ratsherr.

„Das nicht, aber ich kann ein paar Werkzeuge und so kaufen um Waffen und Panzerung zu modifizieren. Oder werd ich passendes auf dem Frachter finden?"

„Nein nicht wirklich, jedenfalls nicht auf dem Frachter."

Parker lachte leise auf und erhob sich.

„Los Moralez, wir haben zu tun. Wir hören voneinander ", sagte Parker und führte mir rechts einen lockeren Salut mit zwei Fingers aus den Anderson mit einem grinsen erwiderte.

Moralez Verabschiedung klang hingegen übertrieben höflich.

„Ich soll also unsere Sachen holen Sir?"

„Ganz recht Moralez, wir ziehen los sobald ich ein paar Sachen gekauft habe", sagte Parker noch zu seiner Assistentin bevor er sich am nächsten Transitpunkt in ein Skycar setzte.

Bei _**Hahne-Kedar**_ besorgte er sich zuerst ein leichtes und ein schweres Panzerungsset, dazu verschiedene teile um Modifikationen vornehmen zu können.

Die nächsten zwei Stunden verbrachte er dann damit Waffen, und alles andere was er brauchte zu kaufen und alles zur Bucht E11 schicken zu lassen.

Anschließend suchte er noch einmal Sha'ira auf und berichtete wie es für ihn nun weiter gehen würde.


	3. Kapitel 02

**Mass Effect**

**Kapitel 02.**

Bachuss, wie konnte man ein Schiff, auch wenn es ein Frachter war, nur so benennen.

Aber Parker konnte nicht wählerisch sein, dabei fragte er sich aber auch was er von Hackett für ein Schiff bekommen würde.

„Sir, wir sind fast da", meldete sich Erika Moralez über Lautsprecher und er legte die Reste seiner leichten Panzerung an bevor er ins Cockpit ging.

Der Blick nach draußen zeigte einen großen Asteroiden und eine sich darin befindliche Station, eine berühmt berüchtigte Station.

„Und ich soll wirklich nicht mitkommen?"

Parker lachte auf und schüttelte dabei den Kopf.

„Moralez, ich weiß nur aus den Berichten etwas über diesen Ort. Selbst als ich frisch bei der Allianz war, gab es schon wilde Gerüchte über Omega und dessen Königin. Ich selbst werde Omega heute zum ersten mal betreten um mehrere Personen zu suchen, da kann ich nicht auch noch auf sie aufpassen."

Erika sank ziemlich in ihrem Sitz zusammen, Parker klopfte ihr leicht auf die Schulter, lächelte sie an und versuchte es aufmunternd wirken zu lassen bevor er sich in den Pilotensitz setzte und alles bereit machte zum Andocken.

Das Andocken verlief ohne Probleme und als der Frachter sicher verankert war erhob Parker sich und ging zu dem Waffenschrank den er angelegt hatte und nahm sich ein _**M96-Mattock**_ und eine _**M5-Phalanx**_, beides legte er an.

Links an die Hüfte kam die _**M5**_, während das _**M96**_ an der rechten Magnethalterung an seinem Rücken ihren Platz fand.

Anschließend nahm er Granaten und Munition auf.

„So ich gehe jetzt. Sie verschließen die Luke Moralez und öffnen nur wenn sie das entsprechende Passwort genannt bekommen."

„Ja Sir, nur wie lautet das Password?"

Parker begann zu grinsen.

„Das Password lautet Strafvollzug. Wenn sie sich unsicher fühlen, oder ihnen etwas komisch vorkommt nehmen sie mit mir Kontakt auf, aber lassen sie ihre Finger vom Waffenschrank."

Wie auf Kommando wurde sie rot und schaute verlegen zu Boden.

„Wenn wir etwas mehr Zeit haben und nicht mehr alleine hier sind bekommen sie einen Waffenkurs, nur für den Fall der Fälle."

„Ja okay Sir."

Der Verbindungsgang der die Bachuss mit Omega verband war schmutzig, zwar nicht übermäßig verdreckt, aber kein Vergleich zur Citadel oder anderen Stationen die Parker kannte.

Dann verließ er den Dockbereich und sah sich dann nach einigen Minuten dem _Afterlife_ gegenüber, vor dem Club stand eine lange Schlange und viele schiene regelrecht um Einlass zu betteln.

Ein schiefes grinsen auf den Lippen ging er an der Schlange vorbei bis er von einem Batarianer gestoppt wurde.

„Hinten Anstellen", sagte er zu Parker und besah ihn, seine Vier Augen fixierten dann aber sehr schnell ein Wappen auf der linken Schulter seines Panzers und den Namen auf seiner Brustplatte.

Das Wappen zeigte ein Geflügeltes Werkzeug mit zwei verschiedenen Enden, eines war ein Schraubenschlüssel, während das andere eine Spitzhacke zeigte.

hatte er als Druck auf seiner Brustplatte stehen, ein Überbleibsel aus seiner Zeit bei der Allainz, das und das Wappen ließen den Batarianer nervös werden.

„Sie...sie...si...sind", stammelte er und machte dann einfach den Weg frei.

„Kluge Entscheidung", murmelte er dem Türsteher dann nur zu und betrat das _Afterlife_, bzw. den Vorbereich.

Schon hier war laute Musik zu hören, die ganze Szenerie hatte eine eigene Aura, eine die ihn Ansprach.

Dann öffnete sich die Tür und er betrat den eigentlichen Club, die Leute waren laut und schienen bester Laune zu sein, es gab eine Bar und schöne Asari tanzten an Stangen oder vor Gästen auf den Tischen zu hämmernder Musik.

Langsam ließ er seinen Blick durch den Club wandern während er durch den Raum ging, bis sich sein Blick mit dem einer Asari kreuzte.

Zwar war er ihr vorher nie begegnet, oder hatte ein Bild von ihr gesehen, doch er war sich zu 100% Sicher das es sich um Aria T'Loak handelte.

Ihr Blick zeigte Härte, und eine Selbstsicherheit die Parker imponierte.

Der Blick sagte, du bist hier in meinem Gebiet, also nimm dich in acht.

Sie hielt sich scheinbar in einem erhöhten Separee auf, das er jetzt auf jeden Fall aufsuchen wollte.

Zu dem Separee gelangte er über zwei Treppen, wo Aria inzwischen wieder auf einer Couch platz genommen hatte, lässig hatte sie ihre Beine überschlagen und die Arme lang ausgestreckt auf der Couchlehne liegen.

„Die große Aria T'Loak nehme ich an."

„Und mit wem habe ich das vergnügen?", fragte sie leicht herablassend, dabei sah sie ihn nicht an sondern eine andere Asari die an der Seite an einer Stange lasziv tanzte.

„Mein Name ist Parker."

Ein Baterianer der zwischen ihm und T'Loak stand zuckte heftig zusammen und auch die Herrin von Omega sah ihn jetzt an.

„Und was kann ich für sie tun Parker? Denn so wie sie aussehen sind sie nicht hier um etwas anzubieten!"

Mit einer Handbewegung deutete Aria an das Parker sich setzten könnte, was er auch tat, dabei versuchte er so lässig zu wirken wie nur möglich.

„Also?", fragte sie erneut und musterte ihren gegenüber dabei.

„Ich bin hier weil ich drei Personen suche. Eine Asari und zwei Menschen, und man sagte mir wenn jemand weiß was auf Omega vorgeht, dann sind sie das."

Seine Worte ließen ein leichtes lächeln auf den Lippen der Herrscherin von Omega erscheinen.

„Das ist wahr, dann lassen sie doch mal hören wen sie suchen."

„Die Asari heißt Belia V'loa, und die beiden Menschen sind ein Brüderpaar. John und Mike Helms."

„Die Helms Brüder sind in einer kleinen Gang, die Skavangers heißen. Sie haben ihr Revier in den unteren Bereichen bei den Minen, sie Dealen mit Rotem Sand und anderen Drogen bei den Minenarbeitern. Belia V'loa hingegen arbeitet für mich als Tänzerin."

Parkers Gesicht verzog sich als Aria das letzte sagte.

„Dann haben sie ab sofort eine Tänzerin weniger."

Arias Blick zeigte für etwas eine Sekunde Verwunderung, dann begann sie jedoch laut und vor allem überheblich zu lachen.

„Ach wirklich!", sagte sie nachdem sie sich etwas beruhigt hatte.

„Und sie denken das sie die kleine so einfach mitnehmen können?"

„Oh ja, das denke ich nicht nur, das weiß ich. Genau so weiß ich das sie mir nun sagen werden wo ich Belia finde, denn hier oben habe ich sie nicht entdeckt", sagte der schwarzhaarige und erhob sich dabei von der Couch, Aria tat es ihm nach und trat dann nah an ihn heran.

„Was wenn ich ihnen das nicht sage, was wollen sie dann tun?", fragte sie mit einer gefährlich klingenden Stimme.

„Was denken sie den was ich dann tue Aria T'Loak? Warum fragen sie denn nicht ihre Batarianer was ich dann tue, bzw. zu was ich in der Lage bin", knurrte er und blickte der Königin von Omega starr in die Augen, bis Aria ein schmales Lächeln zeigte.

„Du hast Mumm, sogar eine ganze Menge davon. Ich brauche meine Leute nicht zu fragen was du tun kannst, ich weiß zu was du in der Lage bist", sagte sie leise und ihr Blick wurde von vorher Eiskalt, zu Musternd.

„Sie tanzt in der unteren Ebene zur Zeit, sie ist beliebt, also wirst du Sie sie sicher nicht einfach so mitnehmen können."

Parker wandte sich ab, blieb an der Treppe noch einmal stehen und drehte sich halb um.

„Vielleicht sagen sie ihren Leuten da unten mal Bescheid das sie sich mir nicht in den Weg stellen, sonst könnte es schlimm enden", sagte er mit einem animalischen grinsen auf den Lippen.

Aus diesem Bereich des _Afterlife_ konnte er über eine Treppe, eine Tür und einen Gang hinab in den unteren Bereich des Clubs gelangen.

Hier war das Licht dunkler, die Musik klang auch etwas anders und die Tänzerinnen hier unten tanzten nur für einzelne Gäste.

Wie schon oben ging sein Blick durch den Raum bis er auf einem Tisch eine Asari sah, sie räkelte sich tanzend auf einem Tisch vor einem Turianer der fast schon sabberte während er sie anstarrte.

Parker setzte sich in Bewegung und ging direkt auf den Tisch zu, als er die Hälfte der Strecke hinter sich hatte viel der Blick der Asari auf ihn und ihre Bewegungen schienen einzufrieren.

„Hey, such dir deine eigene Schlampe Mensch, diese gehört mir", sagte der Turianer als Parker neben ihm zum stehen kam.

Er reagierte jedoch nicht auf ihn und streckte der Asari nur seine linke Hand entgegen.

„Komm, wir gehen", sagte er nur.

Der Turianer stand langsam auf und knurrte, seine Mandibellen zuckten dabei, doch er saß nur Sekunden später wieder als Parker ihm seinen gepanzerten und verstärkten Unterarm ungebremst ins Gesicht knallte.

„Komm Belia, ich brauche die Asari die mir einst zur Seite gestanden hat wieder."

Die Blauhäutige ignorierte die dargebotene Hand, sie stieg von dem niedrigen Tisch, trat zu Parker und viel ihm dann um den Hals und schluchzte dabei.

„Na komm, ich bringe dir erst mal hier weg."

Belia nickte nur und ließ sich dann ohne weiteres von ihm aus dem _Afterlife_ führen, vor dem Club wurden sie doch recht merkwürdig von den Türstehern und den wartenden angesehen.

„Ich hab gar keine Kleidung dabei", flüsterte sie als sie dem Dockbereich näher kamen.

„Darum kümmern wir uns schon, erst mal kannst du ein paar von meinen Sachen zum Übergang haben. Ich kaufe zur Not welche wenn ich gleich wenn ich noch mal los gehe."

„Warum?"

„Die Helms Brüder sind auch hier auf Omega, bei einer Gang."

„Wirklich, das wusste ich gar nicht", erwiderte Belia leise.

Das Duo erreichte die Schleuse und Parker versuchte sie zu öffnen, fast sofort erwachte mit einem leisen knacken ein Lautsprecher.

„Password?"

„Strafvollzug."

Fast sofort aktivierte sich die Schleuse und gab den Weg ins innere des Frachters frei.

„Belia V'loa, Erika Moralez", stellte er die beiden einander vor als sich die Schleuse geschlossen hatte und man zu dritt weiter in die Messe der Bachuss ging.

Parker ging von dort sofort in sein Quartier und suchte ein paar seiner Sachen heraus, nichts großartiges, aber als Notlösung würde es wohl gehen.

„Ich bin wirklich wieder im Dienst?", fragte die Asari als er wieder in die Messe kam.

„Ich habe Miss V'loa erzählt um was es geht."

„Ja es stimmt Belia, du bist die erste die ich Rekrutiere. Auf meiner Liste stehen nur Leute die du auch noch kennen solltest."

Die Augen der Asari, die bis jetzt eher stumpf wirkten begannen nun ein wenig zu strahlen.

Mit einem lächeln reichte Parker Belia die Kleidung bevor er sich an Erika wandte.

„Ich gehe jetzt wieder, das neue Password lautet Candy. Moralez, zeigen sie Belia die freien Quartiere, und die Waschräume damit sie sich frisch machen kann."

„Ja Sir", sagte die schwarzhaarige junge Frau und lächelte die Asari dabei scheu an.

„Wo musst du jetzt hin?", wollte Belia wissen.

„Zu den Minen, John und Mike haben sich mit einer Gang Namens Skavangers eingelassen."

„Das sind Halsabschneider Boss, sei bloß vorsichtig."

„Nur keine sorge Belia, ich pass schon auf", sagte Parker und lächelte die Asari noch einmal an bevor er sich wieder auf den Weg machte.

Für Parker war Belia nur ein Schatten ihrer selbst, nicht mehr die Taffe Soldatin die er kennen gelernt hatte und die ihm bedingungslos in Zehn Gefechte gefolgt war.

„Kommt Zeit kommt Rat", murmelte er während er durch die Marktbezirke ging und dann sich den Weg zu den Minen suchte.

In den Minen war es laut, die Leute Arbeiteten hart und es herrschte eine ziemliche Hitze.

Natürlich wurde Parker merkwürdig angesehen, zwischen den Hart arbeitenden Leuten hier wirkte er in seinem Panzer und mit seinen Waffen ziemlich deplatziert.

Ein Turianer der sich gerade eine leuchtend grüne Pille einwarf erregte schließlich nach eine guten Stunde hier unten seine Aufmerksamkeit.

„Hey du", sprach er den Turianer an der ihn mit jetzt sehr fluktuierenden Pupillen ansah.

„Was'n los? Wer bist'n du?"

„Ich such eine Gang, nennen sich Skavangers."

„Und?"

„Komm mach nicht einen auf Dumm. Rück mit der Sprache raus dann bin ich wieder weg."

Der Turianer murrte leicht ehe er in eine Richtung zeigte.

„Da lang, nächste Treppe runter und links bis zum Ausgang. Da hängen die meistens rum."

„Geht doch, danke", sagte Parker und machte sich auf den Weg, zurück lies er einen Turianer der schwer schwankend da saß und anfinge laut Sterne am Himmel zu zählen.

Er folgte dem Weg wie es der Turianer gesagt hatte und gelangte so zu einer Schleuse die aus den Minen führte.

Auf der Schleuse war ein Obskures Zeichen gemalt worden das eine Art Grünen Monsterkopf zeigte, mit aufgerissenem Maul in dem ein rotes gequetschtes S und K zu sehen war.

Parker konnte nur mit dem Kopf darüber schüttelten, er betätigte den Mechanismus zum öffnen der Schleuse und fragte sich was ihn wohl jetzt erwarten würde.

Vor ihm lagen verwinkelte Gänge, aber er konnte eine Richtung einschlagen denn vor irgendwo rechts erklang laute elektronische Musik.

Die Musik führte ihn auf eine Art kleinen platz wo sich verschiedenste Gestalten herum trieben.

Auch die Skavangers trieben sich hier herum, sie zeigten ihr Logo auf ihren Sachen, der grüne Monsterkopf schien regelrecht zu leuchten.

In einer ecke waren einige Skavangers scheinbar am Würfeln, und da sah er auch direkt einen der Helms Brüder.

Mit langen Schritten näherte sich und die anderen umstehenden wurden zusehend nervöser.

Jetzt konnte er auch erkennen wen er da vor sich hatte, es war Mike Helms, denn anders als sein Bruder hatte er im Nacken kein Tattoo.

Für ein oder zwei Sekunden fragte sich Parker wie er ihn ansprechen sollte, doch er entschied sich für eine nonverbalen Kontaktaufnahme, er trat ihm einfach in den Hintern.

„Ah!", kam es von dem getretenen während er hin flog und zwischen allen anderen auf dem Boden landete.

„Welcher Arsch war das, wer hat es gewagt mich zu treten", kam es von Mike Helms während er sich aufrappelte.

„Warte nur du Mistkerl, ich werd Dir jetzt in den Arsch treten das es raucht da kannst du...", Mike zuckte heftig zusammen als er Parker sah.

„Leu...Leutnant! Sind sie das wirklich?"

„Sie sind eine Schande Marine!", knurrte Parker und sah wie Mike Helms zusammenzuckte.

„Eine miese kleine Gang, Drogenhandel. Ich sollte die Scheiße aus ihnen raus prügeln Soldat, und wo steckt ihr Double?"

Jedoch bekam der schwarzhaarige keine Antwort.

„Ich fragte sie wo ihr Bruder ist Soldat, wenn ich noch einmal fragen muss trete ich ihnen gleich noch mal in den Arsch!"

„John ist, nun ja. Er gehört eigentlich auch zur Gang, hat aber inzwischen aber auch ne Frau, und die hat ihn ziemlich unter Kontrolle. Sie will das er wieder was anständiges macht."

„Dann habt ihr beiden Krawall Brüder glückt, ich schleife euch schon wieder auf den richtigen Weg", knurrte Parker, packte Mike am Kragen und zog ihn mit sich.

„Hey, lass ihn los Mann. Du hast da einen von uns, und wer bei uns drin ist kommt nicht wieder raus."

Parker zog sein _**M96**_ und jagte eine Salve vor die Füße der Skavanger und danach eine über ihren Kopf.

„Bevor die beiden bei euch Losern gelandet sind, waren sie schon Teil einer Gruppe, und zwar meiner."

„Ooh-rah", sagte Mike nur und riss sich den Gang Patch von der Kleidung.

„Ich soll dich zu John bringen, oder Leutnant?"

„Erfasst Helms, und das ohne Umwege oder mein Stiefel landet so tief in deinem Arsch das du mir die Stiefelkappe sauber lecken kannst Marine."

Mike zog bei Parkers Ton regelrecht den Kopf ein.

„Als wären keine Zehn Jahre vergangen", murmelte er und Parker musste schmunzeln während er dem braunhaarigen folgte.

Ihr weg führte sie in die Slums in der nähe der Märkte, sie begegneten dabei verstärkt Leuten der Blue Suns.

„Die Suns haben hier das sagen. Sie verlangen von alle Bewohnern Schutzgeld, es ist nicht zu hoch und sie sorgen dafür für Ruhe. Eigentlich ganz angenehm wenn man es sich mit ihnen nicht verscherzt", plauderte Mike.

Parker kannte das schon, damit versuchte er Nervosität zu überdecken.

Vor einer unscheinbaren Wohnungstür blieben die beiden schließlich stehen und Mike klopfte ganz altmodisch an.

„Was willst du Mike?", fragte eine ziemlich aufgebrachte Turianerin als die Tür der Wohnung sich öffnete.

„Bitte Lareen, ich habe hier jemanden der mit John sprechen muss."

Jetzt viel der Blick der Turianerin auf Parker, sie blickte ihn von oben bis unten an bevor sie nickte und die beiden Männer hinein ließ.

„John, dein Bruder hat hier jemanden der mit dir Sprechen will."

John Helm hockte an einem Tisch mit dem Rücken zu den eintretenden und schien sich im Extranet herum zu treiben.

„Ach, und wer?", fragte John und drehte den Kopf.

Eine Sekunde später wollte er aufstehen, regelrecht aufspringen, doch er verhedderte sich und viel mitsamt Stuhl hinten über und landete auf dem Boden.

„John!", rief Lareen aufgeregt und wollte ihrem Ehemann aufhelfen, der schüttelte jedoch ihre Hände ab und sprang dann auf, nahm Haltung an und salutierte.

„Kann mir mal einer sagen was hier vorgeht?", fragte die Turianerin und sah von ihrem Mann zu dessen Bruder und wieder zurück.

„Ähm tja", begann Mike und deutete dann auf Parker.

„Lareen Helms, ich darf vorstellen, unseren letzten Squad Führer. Leutnant Shane Parker."

„Der Verteidiger von Metroplex", wisperte Lareen und sah dann noch geschockter aus als Mike sich eine Kopfnuss mit der flachen Hand von Parker einfing.

„Aua. Warum hab ich die bekommen?"

„Weil du im Gegensatz zu deinem Bruder absolut nicht gutes aufzuweisen hast", sagte der schwarzhaarige und deutete dabei auf Johns Frau.

„Sir, warum sind sie auf einmal hier?", fragte dann aber John der seine Stimme wieder gefunden hatte.

„Ich stelle eine Einheit zusammen. Bis jetzt habe ich nur Belia V'loa dafür, und will jetzt euch zwei, drei, denn ich will dich und deine Frau nicht trennen John. Dazu habe ich noch eine Liste mit Namen die euch noch sehr bekannt sein sollten", erklärte Parker und verschränkte dann die Arme vor der Brust.

„Worum geht es genau Sir?"

Parker schüttelte aber nur den Kopf auf Johns frage.

„Genaueres gibt es erst an Bord des Schiffes zu hören."

„John und ich brauchen etwa eine Stunde zum Packen", meinte Lareen und griff sich dabei Mike und befördert ihn zur Wohnungstür.

„Los geh Packen", sagte sie nur bevor sie Mike raus warf und dann ihren Mann antrieb bei Packen.

Parker setzte sich auf den Stuhl auf dem John vorher noch gesessen hatte und grinste während er dabei zusah wie diese Turianerin hier in der Wohnung den Ton angab.

Eine Stunde später ging es zu viert zum Dockbereich und dort auf die Bachuss.


End file.
